<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>opposite ends of the sky by labelleepoque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686065">opposite ends of the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelleepoque/pseuds/labelleepoque'>labelleepoque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, I can't help but include some angst, I just wanted to tag them, Idiots in Love, Inspired by several holiday romance movies, Investment Manager Zuko, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, TV Producer Katara, their jobs don't matter much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelleepoque/pseuds/labelleepoque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara both expect sub-par drinks and terrible music when they walk into a Republic City dive bar on a chilly December night. They don't expect to find love but they find it anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zutara Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurcras/gifts">aurcras</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko wipes his golden eyes and coughs as the smoke irritates his throat. He remembers why he never goes to dive bars. He hates them. The smell, the taste of the cheap food, and the music. Gods, he hates the music the most. The banjos and fiddles remind him of the Foggy Swamp. He’ll never forget how his dad sent him there for two months to close the- <em> No! </em>He wasn’t going to think about his dad, the company, the wedding, or anything. He’s just going to take this shot of fire whiskey. Zuko downs the shot and starts laughing for no particular reason. </p><p>
  <em> (At himself, the bar, the world, who knows? He doesn’t.) </em>
</p><p>Azula would never be caught dead in a place like this. No, his sister would kill everyone in the world then herself before she ever even thought to walk into this district of Republic City. But it is a place to forget and be forgotten. Zuko wants more than anything to be forgotten. He turns on his phone just to see. He sees over a hundred missed calls over the past two days. From Mom, Azula, Uncle, Mai, Jet, Toph, Ty Lee, and even one but just one from Dad. He turns his phone off again and puts it back into his pocket. Zuko pushes strands of dark hair out of his face and tries to focus on something else. </p><p>He looks up at the TV and sees his family. </p><p>
  <em> (What a shocker.) </em>
</p><p>He laughs again, at himself. Mom, Dad, and Azula all gleaming and glittering at a film premiere. His mom, the Queen of Fire Nation Cinema, waving to her adoring public. His dad, the Phoenix King, the man with the financial world at his feet. His sister, the Princess, beloved by all who know her. And he's...<em> Zuko. </em>He doesn’t really want to interrogate what that means right now. He’ll save all that for his therapy sessions. Zuko signals for the bartender to slide him another drink. As he downs the drink, he appreciates the warmth as it goes down his throat into his stomach. </p><p>He pulls his maroon cashmere scarf tighter around him, sensing that a person near him is looking at him. He thinks of a milder version of what Azula would say and turns to speak to the person. </p><p>.. .. ..</p><p>Katara is not creepy. She does not make a habit out of staring at people. But that man, as soon as he entered the bar and sat on the stool four seats down from her, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He looks so familiar to her. A part of her was immediately drawn towards him. The feeling was greater than simple recognition, she felt as if she knew him, truly knew him. She shakes her head and takes a sip of her ice wine.</p><p>
  <em>(Calm down, Katara! It’s just his looks.)</em>
</p><p>He is handsome, <em>very handsome</em>, with bright gold eyes and midnight-black hair. His pale skin is smooth and his facial features are sharp. She tries not to stare but he captivates her. From the way his honey eyes flicker from the TV to his drink, the way his slender fingers hold the glass, and the way he bites his lip and sighs. She continues watching as he takes more shots and laughs at nothing. </p><p><em> Okay</em>, she thinks. <em> He was perfect, too perfect and now he’s laughing at nothing. Great. </em>She hopes that he is mentally sound but he probably isn’t. From his clothes and the vibe he is giving off, she can tell that he has way too much money to be in a place like this. That’s actually not saying much. Even she has way too much money to be in a place like this. If Sokka knew she was in a bar in this district, he would probably burst a blood vessel. Katara takes another sip of her ice wine and chuckles at the thought. </p><p>“Oh spirits,” she mutters under her breath. The man has turned his head and is looking right at her. He doesn’t look too happy either. She watches as his brows draw together and his mouth sets in a hard line.</p><p>“Hi,” she says softly, knowing she has been caught. </p><p>His eyes narrow at her. He sounds nervous and tired when he speaks. He says, “Hi, um, I’m just here trying to enjoy a drink like everyone else. I don’t appreciate being stared at.” (She can tell from his tone of voice that he truly doesn’t like being stared at.)</p><p>She feels her face flush and replies quickly, “I wasn’t staring at you.” <em> (Lie) </em></p><p>The man raises an eyebrow at her and leans in towards her. “Really?”</p><p>Katara clears her throat and says, “Look, I know you from somewhere. I was trying to figure out where.” <em> (Truth) </em></p><p>The man adjusts his scarf and smooths down his black coat. He sighs, “You’ve probably seen my face in a magazine. A lot of people have.” </p><p>She crosses her arms and thinks for a moment. She has seen his face in magazines and newspapers. He is often featured with his family- <em>The Dragon Clan</em> and <em>The</em> <em>Royal Family</em> are how magazines refer to them. But that can’t just be it, she feels as if she has spoken to him before. His smooth voice sounds so familiar to her, like an old tune she had half-forgotten. </p><p>She pushes her long hair over her shoulder and straightens her posture. A thought has entered her mind. She’ll pretend she’s never heard of him just to see the look on his face. Will he be shocked, confused, angered, or even pleased? It’ll be like a game, a game to take her mind off of <em> him. </em>She’ll do anything to avoid thinking about what happened earlier that day. She smirks and asks, “Why should I know you? What’s so special about you?”</p><p>The man stares into her eyes, gold hitting blue. Her eyes gaze over his cheeks. She notes the soft pink tint and wonders if her cheeks look the same. He clears his throat and begins slurring his words. “There is very little that is truly special about me. I was just lucky to be born into my family. My father is one of the richest men in the world, son and brother of two presidents. My mother is probably the best actor working today. My sister is a social media influencer and can make and break brands in minutes. Which she does when she is not busy with her business school classes. My cousin is the owner of two of the most valuable sports teams in the world. My uncle, the ex-president, turned his hobby into a tea empire with shops in every country. Me, I’m just Zuko.”</p><p>Katara looks into his golden orbs and sees a sadness in them. She can’t stop herself from asking, “What are you doing in a place like this?” </p><p>The young man runs a slender finger along the rim of the glass. “I’m running away,” he says darkly.</p><p>“Aren’t we all?”</p><p>Zuko laughs, not a sarcastic laugh but a true one. </p><p>Zuko rubs his hand on his neck and looks down into his drink. “I’m really sorry. I just dumped my poor little rich boy story on you. What’s your name?”</p><p>Katara bites down on her lip, thinking. If she tells him her name, then this conversation is real. It’s not just some small talk in a bar while she waits for Suki or Haru. She’s done that before, the strangers would never say their names and she would never say hers. She also never felt a connection to those people like she does to Zuko, who she has talked to for all of fifteen minutes. She lets out a breath and tells him her name. </p><p>He smiles softly and repeats her name in his raspy and low voice. It is in that moment Katara knows she is truly a goner.  </p><p>.. .. ..</p><p><em> Katara</em>, a beautiful name for the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Her rich skin is smooth and glows underneath the soft light of the bar. Her deep brown waves look soft and smell faintly of gardenias. Her eyes are brighter and clearer than the sea of Ember Island. And her lips, they look so soft and inviting.</p><p><em>(What it would feel like to kiss h-)</em> He stops himself before he completes that thought.</p><p>He bites his lip because there is something about her, the sound of her voice, that feels faintly familiar to him. The memory of it exists at the periphery of his mind, close but just out of reach. He shakes his head because he would clearly remember meeting someone like her before. You don’t forget a person as beautiful as Katara. </p><p>Her oceanic eyes pour into his and he forces himself to look away from her in an attempt to not drown in them. “So, um, do you want another drink?”</p><p>She half-smiles and shakes her head no. </p><p>“Do you want food? I had the fire flakes earlier, they are stale but still edible. I don't recommend them. Fire Flakes should be eaten hot and fresh or not at all. That's the Fire Nation national motto, did you know that?”</p><p>At that she laughs. It’s a beautiful laugh, a contagious one. She pushes a stray curl behind her ear. When she speaks her voice is soft but sure. “Do you want to get out of here? Go to a movie theater?” </p><p>Zuko furrows his brow, surprised at her suggestion. Why would she want to spend more time with him? He’s awkward and she definitely saw him behave oddly earlier. He can’t hide the shock in his voice. “A movie? You want to go see a movie with me?”</p><p>Zuko looks down as Katara runs a finger along her pearl bracelet. She looks up at him and declares, “I do. We really should get out of here. This place is depressing.” </p><p>(The bartender shoots an icy glare their way.) </p><p>Katara continues, “The Harbor Theater is having a midnight showing of <em> The Revenge of the Painted Lady</em>. Not the terrible remake that came out four years ago but the classic.”</p><p>Zuko grimaces remembering his mother’s reaction to the remake. How her feigned acceptance turned into deep disdain when she saw the cast list. How her dislike grew steadily for the young starlet cast as the Painted Lady and her elation at the movie being universally panned by critics and audiences. </p><p>Katara notices his reaction and nods in agreement. “I hated that one. My mom thought it was almost sacrilege to remake one of the definitive horror movies. She’s obsessed with horror movies and watches the original starring Ursa at least once a year. That’s the only one I would ever watch in theaters.”</p><p>Zuko raises his eyebrow. “You really want to watch one of my mom’s movies with me?”</p><p>Katara blushes deeply and begins to ramble. “Oh yeah. I mean- unless you don’t want to? And you probably don’t, considering you must have seen it hundreds of times already. She’s your <em> mom</em>, why would you have not watched one of her most famous roles? Sorry.” Zuko can’t keep a grin off his face. She looks absolutely adorable when flustered. </p><p>Zuko sheepishly replies, “I haven’t seen it.” He continues, speaking quickly, “Growing up, my sister and I both loved visiting our mom on set but it felt kind of strange to watch her on screen. It's <em> her </em> but it's <em> not.</em> I think we've only seen three of them all the way through, <em> Love Amongst the Dragons</em>, <em> Escape from the Boiling Rock, </em> and <em> The Last Sunset.</em> It really freaked us out to see her die at the end of <em> The Last</em> <em>Sunset, so </em>we decided that we wouldn't watch anymore of them. Mom doesn't mind at all, she doesn't remember any of them."</p><p>Katara interrupts him and exclaims with wide eyes. "Wait, you mom doesn't remember a single one of her movies!?!"</p><p>Zuko laughs softly. "My mom claims that as soon as she finishes shooting a movie, she removes it from her mind to close that chapter of her life. So to watch the film would be returning to a closed chapter. She refers to her roles as <em> hats.</em>” Zuko says as he places hats in air quotes. “She wears the <em> hats </em> during filming but once filming is completed she puts the <em> hat </em> away and it's forgotten.” Katara leans in towards him with her hand on her chin listening intently. Zuko smirks as he says, “So to answer your first question, yes. Let’s go see <em> The Revenge of the Painted Lady</em>.”</p><p>Katara smiles brightly, and in that moment Zuko vows to do whatever he can to make her smile again. </p><p>.. .. ..</p><p>They are sitting in a quiet 24 hour diner with just two other patrons in there. The two older men are  playing pai sho in a corner with piping hot tea. She can smell the jasmine from across the room. </p><p>She smooths her hair back and tries to hold in her laughter as she speaks to Zuko. “So let me get this straight. You can watch your mom play the Painted Lady and kill men in the most brutal ways possible. You can see her chop people’s heads and limbs off! You can watch her set people on fire! But as soon as she has a kissing scene you look like you are about to pass out?” </p><p>She watches as Zuko fidgets with his gold dragon necklace before replying to her. He lets out a breath and covers his face with his hands. “I can barely watch her kiss my dad! Oh course, it would be gross to watch her kiss her costars!” Zuko exclaims boyishly as Katara chuckles. </p><p>They continue talking over plates of claypot rice and jasmine tea. She tells him about the shock of moving to Republic City from the South Pole at ten. How Aang was the first friend she made in Republic City and continues to be her best friend (she doesn’t mention how Aang is in love with her). She talks about her gratitude to her high school film teacher for helping her land her first on-set internship. He laughs loudly as she tells him about the time Sokka got two fish hooks stuck in his thumb.</p><p>(At this point, the two old pai sho players turn to shush them.)</p><p>They both snicker and pull their scarves closer around them. She continues describing her sister-in-law Suki, her precocious niece Kyoshi, and her indecisive producing partner Haru. He smiles as she leans over the table to whisper the plot twist of the next season of the teenage detective show she produces. </p><p>She drinks her warm cup as Zuko tells her about growing up between Caldera and Ember Island and how at seven he figured out that his family was different from other families. When he was sixteen took the blame for his sister after she crashed their father’s favorite car and as punishment was sent to boarding school in Republic City. How Azula, out of either guilt or boredom (he still isn’t sure), joined him along with their two friends, Ty Lee and Mai. </p><p>Katara can’t keep the smile off her face when she sees how animated Zuko becomes as he talks about his best friends, Jet and Toph. She learns about how he and his roommate Jet disliked each other at first but are now life-long friends. Toph, the heiress, was the city wrestling champion four years in a row while he and Jet played volleyball. She laughs alongside him as he details the ridiculous ways Jet and Toph would embarrass him on the weekends when he served tea at one of his uncle’s restaurants.</p><p>The hours are passing but the two of them only half-notice. They find that despite their surface-level differences in backgrounds, incomes, and careers, they have many similar habits and traits. They even share certain fears and insecurities. </p><p>He speaks of his impending half-arranged marriage to his childhood friend Mai and being made to feel like a pawn in his father’s games. </p><p>She speaks of her disastrous lunch date with Aang, where he poured out his heart to her and told her that he has loved her for years. How she feels guilty and cannot understand why she cannot just return her friend’s affection. </p><p>Later, in the darkness of a taxi cab with their knees pressed against each other, Katara whispers a silent prayer, thankful that her blush is hidden in the dark. Zuko looks out the window at the falling snow as they ride to Harmony Tower to watch the sunrise. </p><p>They trudge through the snow to stand underneath the massive tower. Standing side by side, pressed gently against each other, they watch the soft amber glow of the sunrise overtake the blue of the sky. The brilliant golds and oranges warm her skin. She looks over at Zuko and sees him encased in the same soft glow. She finds herself overwhelmed by the sunrise and the person she is sharing this moment with. Katara reaches over and brushes her fingertips against Zuko’s hand. She holds her breath as he unfolds his fingers and lets her hand slip into his. She only lets out the soft breath when she feels his warm palm pressing against hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic is a gift to aurcas and I really hope they enjoy it. I decided to split it up into three chapters. I'm not used to writing fluff or modern AUs so this is way outside of my comfort zone. (The next chapter will be fluffier, I promise!) This is based on tv holiday movies so Katara can definitely be alone in a bar and walk around all night with a complete stranger without any fear.  Happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was supposed to be posted by Christmas but I just got overwhelmed by real life and couldn't post it in time. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Katara’s perfume, her eyes, and her smile.  </em>
</p><p>Since he had met her, he has felt like he has been walking on clouds. If he had not felt the weight of her hand in his as they watched the sunrise, held her hand as they went ice-skating in the Little Water Tribe neighborhood, spent all night on the phone with her, fed turtleducks in the park with her, and walked with her through the Four Nations district looking at the holiday displays, he would think that he dreamed her. But she is real, as real as the way his heart races at the thought of her. </p><p>With a soft smile, Zuko punches in the passcode to his cousin’s penthouse and walks in, putting his shoes in the shoe cabinet. He notices the two other pairs of shoes in the cabinet and prays that they don't belong to the people he thinks they belong to. </p><p>He takes out his phone and texts Katara that he’s gotten home safely as he walks past the entryway into the great room. Once he enters, the sound of his phone dropping to the floor vibrates throughout the room.  </p><p>Jet is sitting in the wingback chair with his feet up on the table as he flips through the TV channels while Mai lounges on the divan, scrolling through her phone. </p><p>“Jet! Mai!” He half-shouts. </p><p>Mai glances up at him briefly and returns to look at her phone while Jet jumps up and grabs Zuko by the collar of his jacket. </p><p>“Dude! Are you insane? Do you know how worried we all were? Why would you fly to Republic City on a whim without telling any of us?” </p><p>Zuko’s voice quavers slightly, “Jet, I can explain.”</p><p>Jet narrows his walnut-colored eyes at him, "So do that...explain."</p><p>.. .. ..</p><p>Jet runs his fingers through his chocolate locks and tugs at the roots. He looks over and tilts his head back in half-laughter and half-confusion. “Wait, let me see if I understand this. So Lo and Li came to your house to talk to you about the wedding and as you finalized the floral arrangements, it suddenly clicked that you are actually getting married at the end of this month so you freaked out and ran off to another country!”</p><p>Zuko takes a sip of his green tea and nods. </p><p>Mai shifts her body, puts down her phone, and looks directly at him. She begins in a flat voice, “I really shouldn’t be surprised considering who your parents are.” Mai sighs and continues, “And yet, you and your family continue to surprise me. I think you just might be the most dramatic person I’ve ever met. If you started acting, you could be right up there with your mom.” </p><p>Mai pushes her glossy hair over her shoulder and Zuko fixates on her ruby and diamond engagement ring as she speaks. “Did you forget what we agreed to? We'll be married and have a child to pass the expanded company to. After that we'll finally have our parents off our backs and do whatever we want. Our dads don't even care if we live together or not. All they want is for us to attend a couple charity balls together each year and sell exclusive pictures of the wedding and the newborn to <em> Fire Nation Today</em>." With a dry smile, she adds, "It's not like we signed our whole life away." </p><p>Zuko runs his fingers through his hair, he understood it and signed the contract under his father’s steely gaze but that was before when he was half-asleep through his own life and<em> now-  </em></p><p>He can almost hear Katara’s laugh in his ear like she is right at his side. </p><p>The young man clears his throat and furrows his brow at his friends. “How did you even know where to find me?” </p><p>Jet exhales, “Lu Ten gave you up along with the passcode to this place.”</p><p>With a grimace, Zuko says, “I thought Guru Pathik’s mindfulness retreat doesn’t allow contact with the outside world?”</p><p>“You are right, it doesn’t. But did you really expect Lu Ten to spend two weeks without updates of his teams?” Jet replies coolly. “Now, what have you been doing here?”</p><p>Zuko begins to flush and stammers, “Uh, what makes you think I’ve been doing anything? Because I haven’t done a single thing...I’ve just been sitting here. This whole time, just sitting <em> here</em>.”</p><p>Jet scoffs and Zuko sees a hint of something unknown flash in Jet’s eyes. “You’ve been my best friend since boarding school.” Jet points to Mai, “Mai has basically known you since birth.” Finally, he leans forward in his chair and furrows his brow, “You wouldn’t even bother attempting to lie to us unless it was something <em> really </em>embarrassing for you.”</p><p>Zuko bites his lip and holds his head in his hands. He’s not embarrassed of Katara or of their r<strike>elationship friendship relationship</strike> <em>undefined- </em>ship. Mai and Jet just wouldn’t understand; how can you explain an instant connection like that? He knows that he is marrying Mai; whatever he and Katara have or could potentially have won’t change that. </p><p>Jet’s voice softens and in an undemanding tone begins, “Now, just tell your old friend Jet, wh-”</p><p>Mai interrupts Jet as she looks up from her phone. “I just got a text from Yue, she wants to meet us for brunch at the Four Elements.”</p><p>As she and Jet exit the apartment, Mai turns back and nods slightly in his direction.</p><p>After the door closes, he leans back in the chair and exhales, "Great Agni."</p><p>.. .. ..</p><p>"Hi, Katara. Uh, I'm sorry to call you like this but I need your help."</p><p>"Zuko! I mean...hi, Zuko." </p><p>"Are you busy? I don't want to bother you."</p><p>"No! Of course, I'm not busy!"</p><p>
  <em> (Katara is in fact extremely busy.)  </em>
</p><p>"But you told me yesterday that your show was over budget..."</p><p>"I- uh-I did tell you that but Haru can handle everything on his own."</p><p><em>(Haru cannot handle anything on his own.)</em> </p><p>"Oh, okay...that's good to hear."</p><p>"Now, what's happening with you?"</p><p>"Jet is here."</p><p>"Isn't that good? Don't we like Jet? You <em> are </em> talking about your best friend, the professional race car driver Jet? That Jet?"</p><p>"Yes,<em> that </em> Jet. But it is not good, it's bad, very bad that Jet is here."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"My family and friends we all travel in groups. No one ever just pops in alone. You see, Jet came with Mai-"</p><p>"Wait! Did I hear you correctly, Jet is here with <em> Mai </em>? Your fiancée and childhood best friend Mai?"</p><p>"Yes! So Jet is here with Mai and he's asking questions. Mai covered for me by lying about Yue wanting to meet them for brunch when everyone knows Yue is-"</p><p>"Stop! You know the Princess of Water Tribe Pop?"</p><p>"I mean, we all just call her Yue but yeah, I know her.  My mom is her godmother." </p><p>"Was she actually born with white hair or does she dye it?"</p><p>"People actually believed her when she said that was her natural hair color? It is dyed, my family has pictures of her back when her hair was black."</p><p>"What! I have to see them!"</p><p>"Later Katara, later. Since Jet is here, Toph will pop in soon and the two of them will try a good cop bad cop routine on me. And since Mai is here, Ty Lee and Azula will show up sooner or later and when my mom finds out Azula and I are both here, she'll drag my dad here. And once my dad is here, my uncle will come and try to make us all jump out of a plane to bond or something."</p><p>"Okay...so what do we have to do?"</p><p>"Convince Jet that nothing is happening before most of my family and friends show up at Lu Ten's place to talk to me."</p><p>"How do you plan on us doing that?"</p><p>"I haven't the faintest idea."</p><p>.. .. ..</p><p>The two of them work in a nosy animal shelter, Katara organizing the toys as Zuko sweeps the floor. Zuko passes behind her, leaning down to whisper, “Katara, are you sure this will work?”</p><p>Katara puts down the toys and looks up at him. “No, but it’s worth a shot.”</p><p>The door opens and out of the corner of her eye, she notices Zuko stiffen as two figures enter the shelter, a short young woman in an emerald green puffer coat and a lanky young man in a tan bomber jacket.</p><p><em> Toph and Jet </em>, she thinks. </p><p>Toph adjusts her jeweled headband as Jet takes off his sunglasses but before anyone can speak, a clamor is heard from the back room as a lemur comes flying through the main area of the shelter. </p><p>They watch as it hovers towards them and glides directly at Toph, purring as it sits on top of her headband. The heiress shrieks as Zuko and Katara work to shoo away the animal as Jet laughs. </p><p>Suddenly, a disheveled Aang, his shirt soaked with soapy water, runs from the back room. "Momo, come back here!"</p><p>"Can you get this animal off of me, please!" Toph exclaims as Momo moves to perch himself around her neck, now purring against her cheek.</p><p>Aang approaches Toph and looks at her with wide grey eyes. With a flush, he says, "You smell like peaches. Momo loves peaches," as he cajoles the lemur into perching onto his arm.</p><p>Toph stammers and a light blush appears on her cheeks. "Oh."</p><p>Katara notices as Zuko and Jet share a look, one that she cannot decipher. </p><p>Aang rubs his neck and sheepishly asks, "Do you want to come feed him and the other lemurs?"</p><p>Toph nods and the two of them start walking towards the back room. As an afterthought, Aang turns back and says, "I meant all of you."</p><p>As they feed the lemurs in the back, she furrows her brow at the gentle way Aang and Toph interact with each other. The almost shy way he shows her the different treats for the lemurs and how his eyes linger on Toph's delicate features.</p><p>At that moment, Zuko nudges her and she breathes in his light cinnamon scent. He speaks in a low timbre at her ear, "Do you think they would make a good-I mean, could they uh-"</p><p>Jet sets down the bag of dried moon peaches he had been using to feed the lemurs. "So uh, how long have you been volunteering here, Zuko?"</p><p>Neither of them are particularly good liars. They just aren’t. Katara's eyes are too open, betraying her thoughts and feelings. </p><p>While Zuko is just expressive, his brows and lips reacting to changes, even slight ones, with demonstrated interest. </p><p>But when Jet asked that question, it was like something else took over them. </p><p>They lie and the lies begin flowing out of them like running water. They alter the story they had practiced, adding more details and switching certain events around but they never stumble over the tale not even once. They answer all of Jet's follow up questions with ease like they knew what the other person was thinking before they even thought it. Katara might have even been nervous by their strange connection if she wasn't so swept up into the storytelling process. </p><p>Jet, Toph, and Aang listen as she and Zuko weave a tale about meeting as one of the lemurs escaped the shelter. How the two of them chased the lemur all the way to Harmony Tower and Zuko coaxed the lemur down with cinnamon candies. How the two of them became fast friends and Zuko has been helping out at the shelter ever since. To finish off the tale, they even add a bit about Zuko adopting one of the brown-furred dogs in the shelter and naming it Druk. </p><p>Toph bears a neutral expression on her face but Katara knows the woman sees right through her and Zuko's story but she does not call them out on it. Maybe she doesn't care or maybe it's because she cares that she won't say anything. Aang looks away and sighs softly, conflicted that he has been made a party to a lie. Katara's gaze falls on Jet as the brown-haired man lifts his brows and declares, "I don't even know what to say in reaction to that story." </p><p>He relaxes his brow, turning to pick up the bag of dried moon peaches and proceeding to choose another lemur to feed. </p><p>.. .. ..</p><p>Later, Katara and Aang sit on a corner table across the street enjoying matcha lattes at the café. </p><p>Aang taps his fingers against the table as Katara sips her matcha latte. </p><p>He rasps, "I can't believe I helped you and your friend do that. What a ridiculous thing to lie about. Why would you ever do-" He pauses and she sees the glint in his eye shift. </p><p>She nearly chokes when Aang asks, "You are in love with him, aren't you? That's the only reason you would get involved in such an elaborate lie."</p><p>Her heartbeat quickens as she wonders, <em>Am I so obvious? </em>A part of Katara wants to ask Aang what gave her feelings away. </p><p>Instead, as her voice waivers, she declares, "I'm not." </p><p>Aang looks at her with a closed-mouth smile and turns to look out the window into the bright lights of the street. "I know things have been kind of awkward between us but I'm still your friend, I'll always be your friend." </p><p>Katara pinches the end of her braid. "I know Aang, I know," she lowers her voice to a near-whisper and says, "I can't love him, he's getting married."</p><p>"Oh," Aang exhales. </p><p>She looks down into the cream swirling in her matcha, white foam amongst a green sea. "Yeah, that's what I said when I found out." Katara replies with a grim smile. </p><p>
  <em>.. .. ..</em>
</p><p>As they walk around the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall, Zuko tilts his head upwards looking up towards the dimming sky.</p><p>“What do you think your fiancée is doing right now?” Katara asks before she can think the better of herself. </p><p>Zuko turns towards her, gold meeting blue. Leisurely, he says, “Oh, probably what you are doing right now."</p><p>
  <em> Falling in love with someone who is taken.  </em>
</p><p>Zuko notices the silence and bites his lip before stating, “Holiday shopping.”</p><p>Later, they pass through an archway and a crowd starts surrounding them. </p><p>A giddy woman dressed in festive clothing approaches them and hands them gift bags. </p><p>“You two are the hundredth couple of the day to pass through the mistletoe arch!” </p><p>“We aren’t-“</p><p>“He’s not-“ </p><p>Under the crowd's intense gaze, Katara flushes as Zuko closes the distance between them. </p><p>He presses his lips softly to hers for a moment, blushing bright crimson as he pulls away from her. The kiss was short and featherlight but it still sent shivers down Katara's spine. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Zuko stammers. </p><p>"Don't be," Katara breathes as she looks into his eyes. </p><p>.. .. ..</p><p>When Zuko returns to Lu Ten's penthouse that night, he can hear muffled noises through the door. </p><p>He puts his shoes in the shoe cabinet and sighs, noticing several pairs of shoes. Zuko washes his hands before heading towards the noise in the dining room and sees his family enjoying a large meal. </p><p>Lu Ten sets his glass of plum wine down and rises to wrap his cousin into a tight hug. </p><p>"Zuzu, we all missed you so much! I'm so happy we are all together!" </p><p>Zuko pats his cousin's back, "I missed you, Lu. I'm happy too."</p><p>He looks past Lu Ten, taking in the elation of his cousin, uncle, and mother along with the more muted reaction of his father and sister. </p><p>Zuko bites his lip before taking his seat at the table. </p><p>.. .. ..</p><p>Zuko rubs Druk's belly as Iroh, Ursa, Azula, and Lu Ten play an intense game of poker. </p><p>His father sits next to him, taking sips of plum wine. </p><p>Ozai sets the glass down and pores over Zuko's face. "Son, why don't we take the dog for a walk?" </p><p>It is not a request, Zuko knows that it isn't but he still nods in response. </p><p>His father smirks in response and the two of them grab their coats to walk out of the apartment. </p><p>Later, Zuko clutches Druk's leash more tightly as the two men walk through the snow, breathing in the chilled air. </p><p>Ozai remarks, "If you keep all that pressure inside you are going to explode one of these days. Just let it go and accept your life."</p><p>Zuko lets out a sharp breath but does not reply. </p><p>Ozai continues, "You are not the first person in this family to run away. I ran away around the time I was your age. I ran all the way to the South Pole, if you can believe it. There was this old woman named Auntie Ashuna, I almost broke my tooth eating her blubbered seal jerky but it was fun, living in the middle of nowhere for a while."</p><p>Zuko furrows his brow, "Really? What made you come back home?"</p><p>Ozai nods as he uses his glove to push snow off his eyelashes. "It wasn't real. None of it was real. We all have our flights of fancy, moments where we wonder what it would be like to totally change our lives. But then, we remember our responsibilities to ourselves and our families. Do you understand?"</p><p>He closes his eyes, picturing Katara's bright eyes and her smile. Finally, he becomes overwhelmed by the feelings he had been fighting to keep at bay. In a cracked voice, he asks, "Dad, what about love?"</p><p>Ozai scoffs as they turn a corner, "What about it? Like anything and everything in this world it is a choice. You will choose to love your wife just as I chose to love your mother."</p><p>Zuko stops walking, pausing as Druk jumps up on his legs. He whispers, "What?"</p><p>"What you and Mai are is what your mom and I started as. But out of a partnership grew a friendship and out of friendship grew love. I don't regret anything in my life, I love your mother and our family more than anything in this world. I know you will find love with Mai. You already love her as a friend so let it grow. This is your duty, your responsibility. You know this."</p><p>Zuko doesn't reply, he doesn't know how to. </p><p>Ozai claps a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Come on, let's head back." With a smirk and slightly sympathetic eyes, Ozai says, "It's so cold even the polar bears are freezing." </p><p>
  <em> .. .. ..</em>
</p><p>Without notice, he appears at her door and rushes into her apartment. Katara has no idea who moves first but they kiss each other breathless and she knows. She knows what he is there to do. </p><p>So she does the only thing she can and guides him to her couch and they sit, drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows. Katara keeps her eyes on his slender fingers, tightly wrapped around her favorite mug. The silence is awkward, sharp and biting like the winter air but she lets it continue, waiting for him to speak first. </p><p>Katara doesn’t even realize she is crying until her vision blurs slightly. Suddenly, Zuko's hand is at her cheek, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I care about you so much but I can't see you anymore. I'll be married then I'm going back to Caldera." </p><p>She moves her face out of his grasp and with a shaky breath, trembles, “Say it, Zuko. If you are going to break my heart then you have to say it."</p><p>She refuses to look away from him, watching the tears pool into his golden eyes. He laments, "I can't. Katara, there was never a future for us, not really. We might as well live on opposite ends of the sky.”</p><p>She lets out a sharp and shaky breath. “Fine, then I'll say it! I love you, Zuko. I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you.”</p><p>He looks at her, his eyes telling her what his mouth refuses to. Hoarsely, he whispers, “I-- goodbye, Katara.”</p><p>Then he leaves and only after he leaves does the heartbreak pool in her stomach and begin to spread all throughout her body. </p><p>And she hates herself, because she can't even find it in her to hate him for doing this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, sorry for the heartbreak! But they will get their happy ending. This fic is just slight holiday vibes with a very very loose plot. The next chapter will be posted by the end of this month, I can promise that. Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>